


Day One - Gift Exchange

by redriotoperator



Series: 3 Days of December [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita also loves him so much, Ennoshita has insecurities and is a 3 dimensional person damnit, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Karasuno Gift Exchange, Karasuno Secret Santa, M/M, Secret Santa, and Tanaka is a loving boyfriend whose heart is too big for his chest, give Ennotana more content, let them be SOFT damnit, new relationships, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator
Summary: Now it was Ennoshita’s turn to give Tanaka his gift. A quick look around let him know, he was the last one.He held the bag close to his chest, palms sweaty as Tanaka tried to hide his anticipation.“It- it’s not… amazing? I didn’t want to be too much or… not enough for you- the gift. For you.”Tanaka smiled, head tilting some as he received the bag, “You’re always enough for me Chikara. Even if you gifted me rotten food and dirty laundry.”“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: 3 Days of December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Day One - Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handsonmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsonmyeyes/gifts).



> This was going to be apart of a "25 Days of December" one shot series but shit kind of hit the fan in my life so I only have 3 one shots. But I'm still gonna post the 3. Here's the first one lol
> 
> Come check out my art IG @hey.hey.heeyyy

The air was cold and bitter, the type of weather that caused your lungs to burn and your nose to go numb. There was no snow on the ground, at least not yet. Small puddles from the weekend frozen over, the glass-like surface of the sidewalks making it quite dangerous for the first years to race, but race they did. 

Ennoshita was tired, he desperately wished practice was canceled at least one morning this week, let him sleep in a bit longer, wrapped in his blankets, head buried under his pillows. Instead, he had to wake up before the sun even decided if she were to rise, deciding to put his gym clothes on under sweats and a sweater, knowing the locker room was going to be freezing. He could just pack his uniform in a separate bag.

The cold wasn’t the only reason he had wanted practice to be canceled. Hinata had brought up about a month ago, the idea of the team doing a secret Santa. Naturally, Daichi had been hesitant, they were high schoolers without jobs, and their main priority was practice. He tried saying the best gift he could get was the team going to nationals, but Ukai and Takeda thought it would make a good bonding activity, so their captain begrudgingly accepted.

Kinoshita had gotten Yamaguchi, and the cocky look that shown through his eyes made Ennoshita a little concerned for their underclassman. Narita had Asahi, and the trio had gone to several grocery stores to find specific teas he had found online that help with anxiety and stress. Ennoshita made a note of them to buy for himself later.

The way the world worked, Ennoshita got Tanaka. The two had started dating about two and a half months prior, an awkward confession after Tanaka forgot his beanie at home and Tsukki teased him on being “bald”, Ennoshita, running off of caffeine and exhaustion, had said that bald guys could be attractive and “Tanaka takes the cake”. Safe to say he had debated quitting volleyball once more, but stayed, and gained a boyfriend.

The pair worked together almost perfectly, Tanaka’s loud, protective, and boisterous personality blending with Ennoshita’s more calm, rational impulsiveness. Tanaka liked to call him his own personal enigma, and Ennoshita was too stary eyed to get on him for that. 

It didn’t mean Ennoshita wasn’t terrified.

Christmas gifts weren’t a make or break deal this early in a relationship- the two had only known each other for almost two years it’s not like they knew each other like the back of their hands. It’s not like Tanaka had already memorized Ennoshita’s ticks and signs, knowing when his boyfriend needed a hand to hold or space to find comfort within himself. It’s not like Tanaka knew Ennoshita’s coffee order for different weathers, knowing how hot chocolate was his comfort drink and he had once mixed a monster with coffee and now couldn’t even look at the energy drink the same way.

It may not be make or break to Tanaka, but to Ennoshita it was. How do you convey all your feelings into one gift? That your friends were going to see?

A slap on his back broke him from his thoughts, startling him, and looking around he realized he was slowing down on the ground outside of the gym. Noya was next to him, hand still placed on his shoulder, looking at him with a curious expression.

“You alright man?”

Clearing his throat, Ennoshita nodded, “I’m fine. Why?”

Noya shrugged, “You have that look on your face. The one that screams, ‘holy fuck I’m overthinking!’”

“I’m flattered you know me so well.” His voice was deadpanned, a faux annoyed eye roll as they changed their shoes.

“Nah man, I mean, I do. But Tanaka pointed it out to me our first year, you had that look on your face the week before you left us.”

A pang of guilt struck him as he remembered how long he had been debating quitting those months ago, not realizing his friends had picked up on it.

“I’m fine. Just…”

“Anxious?” Noya waited a second before Ennoshita nodded, and he continued, “You got Tanaka for the gift thing right?”

“Say it louder why don’t you?”

He was completely ignored by his friend, “You shouldn’t be. Tanaka would probably cry over anything you got him. You could get him a pair of new boxers and he’d wear them every day! He’s smitten with you.”

Ennoshita shook his head, cheeks tinged pink as he took in Noya’s words. He knows it isn’t  _ that  _ big of a deal, but isn’t it? They haven’t even been dating three months, if his gift was too much he might seem obsessive, but if it was too little he’d seem uninterested. 

The third years walked in, shivering and laughing amongst themselves, Daichi and Suga’s hands interwoven, and Noya perked up, catching sight of his taller boyfriend. Ennoshita poked the back of his head.

“You’re one to talk on being smitten.”

Noya smacked his hand, smirking almost triumphantly, “That’s why I know, I speak from experience! When Asahi and I started dating I was terrified anything I got him would either drive him away or make him think I didn’t love him as much as I do. But look at us now! Tanaka will love your gift, cause he likes  _ you. _ ”

“You have me for the secret Santa?”

Noya puffed up his cheeks as Ennoshita’s face dropped, hearing the excited question coming from his boyfriend behind him.

“Yuu-- ”

The libero took off, sending an apologetic look Ennoshita’s way as he launched himself at his boyfriend, nearly taking the ace down. Turning around, Ennoshita felt his chest grow warm, the blinding smile on Tanaka’s face mixed with the raw adoration in his eyes almost too much to witness.

“I- do. Yes.” Frowning, he brought a hand up, rubbing the back of his neck, “You weren’t supposed to know till later.”

“I can act surprised- like I didn’t know at all!”

Ennoshita laughed, shaking his head, “I think Noya’s loud enough that everyone heard his announcement.”

“I’ll still be surprised!”

A loud crash broke the two out of their conversation, quick to move aside as the door flew open, a panting Hinata and Kageyama standing in the doorway, hands pushing the other away as best as they were able. Daichi shook his head, arms crossing as Suga muffled his laughter watching the underclassmen fight to get inside first.

Tanaka let out a yell, “Hey! Boneheads! No fighting on gift exchange day!”

Hinata froze at his words, quickly removing his hands from where they were gripping Kageyama’s shirt, allowing the raven-haired man to trip, falling onto the ground as Hinata all but skipped over him.

“Sorry, Tanaka-senpai!” His eyes were glowing, cheeks flushed, “I wanted to be the first one to give out my gift, but Kageyama said he was going to be.”

Daichi spoke up, “Hinata, we aren’t supposed to exchange gifts until afternoon practice.”

“What?”

Kageyama sat up, wiping the sweat off of his forehead, “Why not now?”

Tanaka frowned, and though Ennoshita wanted all the time to second guess his gift and possibly remake it, the idea of waiting hours with Tanaka’s gift with him made him want to puke.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were surprisingly the last two to show up, the freckled first year holding a cup of hot chocolate for himself, shyly handing the second cup to Yachi. Her face turned pink, stuttering out a quiet thank you.

Daichi sighed, Hinata and Kageyama were practically vibrating in excitement, and Yamaguchi had already given his person part of her gift. There was almost no reason to wait until later.

“Alright, we can do gifts now.”

His words were cut off as a package was shoved into his chest, a winded  _ ‘oof’  _ falling from his lips as Noya shoved a messily wrapped gift at him.

“Happy winter holidays Daichi!”

The others followed suit, bags and boxes being handed, cards opened and read as everyone grew more awake. Kageyama had Ennoshita, awkwardly handing him a cutely decorated card, doodles of volleyballs and Christmas trees on the front, a sweet, albeit short, note inside, thanking Ennoshita for being so helpful during his course there, not only with his skills on the court, but being able to communicate with his team better.

There were a few gift cards in there, three, one for a coffee shop, one for a newly opened restaurant, and the other for a sporting store. The card was what Ennoshita felt most choked up over, patting Kageyama on the shoulder, a gentle squeeze to thank him. 

Tanaka had made his way back to his boyfriend, after handing Tsukishima his gift and laughing at the annoyed look sent his way once the blonde saw the Christmas dinosaur wrapping. Inside the box were a few things, a book about lesser-known historical events, a cookbook his sister helped him write with different sweets (it was a short book, Tanaka didn’t know many recipes), and a framed photo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi that had been in the newspaper after their first major practice game. The push up of his glasses was enough to let him know he liked it.

Now it was Ennoshita’s turn to give Tanaka his gift. A quick look around let him know, he was the last one.

He held the bag close to his chest, palms sweaty as Tanaka tried to hide his anticipation.

“It- it’s not… amazing? I didn’t want to be too much or… not enough for you- the gift. For you.”

Tanaka smiled, head tilting some as he received the bag, “You’re always enough for me Chikara. Even if you gifted me rotten food and dirty laundry.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

The bag was small, orange and black because it was their team colors and Ennoshita thought that was  _ cute.  _ The tissue paper was white with sparkles, and as he watched his boyfriend carefully take the paper out the more he wanted to snatch the bag back and just tell Tanaka he’d take him shopping for whatever he wanted.

He watched, breath shallow in his throat, the conversations in the background becoming a dull noise, as Tanaka pulled out the small item. 

“It- I’m friends with someone in the shop department. I know you had said, before we started dating, that you wanted a girlfriend to give you a good luck charm. And well- we’re on the same team so, good luck for you is also good luck for me, and everyone else.” He was rambling now, unsure how to take the way Tanaka had yet to say anything.

It wasn’t a major gift, and he was seeing that in clear light now. It was a simple silver ring, Tanaka’s exact finger size, cool and smooth to the touch. On the inside, a bit sloppily etched in, was the kanji for fly, and through the ring was a necklace.

“I made sure you were able to either wear it as a necklace or lock it on your bag whenever we were playing or you just… couldn’t wear it. Not that you,  _ have  _ to wear it. I just thought, you don’t have a cute girlfriend to give you some fancy good luck charm, but you have me to give you one?”

Tanaka looked up, lips pursed and cheeks flushed. Ennoshita felt an ice cold sliver of fear creep up his spine, before he noticed the tears collecting in the corners of Tanaka’s eyes.

“Ryuu?”

“I fucking  _ love  _ it.” 

It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, heart clenching painfully, lips parted and dry, “You- you do?”

Tanaka nodded, wipping at his eyes, “Yes! God! I’m never going to let this out of my sight, I’m going to wear this forever!”

“I- not forever-- ”

Tanaka didn’t let him finish, shooting forward, necklace dangling from his tight grip as he wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s middle, burying his face in the nape of his neck, mumbling thanks and praises. It took longer than he’d admit for his brain to catch up, reciprocating the hug, smiling softly, placing a soft kiss to the side of Tanaka’s temple.

He looked up, catching Noya’s smug look from where he was perched on his boyfriend’s back, and sent him a soft smile. Asahi looked torn between embarrassed and happy. Tanaka stepped back, grabbing his backpack and locking the necklace around one of the top zippers, fingers softly trailing over the carved message.

Daichi cleared his throat, “Alright- c’mon you lot. We’ve already missed out on fifteen minutes of practice. Gifts away and start on your laps.”

Tanaka was quick to set his bag down, careful and slowly, almost afraid if he moved too quickly his gift would break or disappear. He took Ennoshita’s hand into his, squeezing one, twice.  _ I’m here.  _ Ennoshita smiled, squeezing back twice before they went on their way to start laps before Daichi blew a fuse.

_ I know.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey in all seriousness, my life having shit hit the fan was... quite serious. My dad ended up in the hospital, and I'm pushing earring and art commissions on my IG (hey.hey.heeyyy) because any little penny could count. It's the holiday season so some earrings, regardless of what image or phrase you may want, would be a nice gift I think. Come check my account out and say hi please.


End file.
